Quest to Retrieve the War Chariot
Dream= |-|General Idea= Someone has let one of Ares' chariot horses go, which led to a struggle between the Olympians, for Ares got mad and blamed everyone, more on Athena. While Athena is busy calming and stopping Ares, her spear, too, was stolen. To make the argument worse, the same person took the war god's chariot itself, and make him angrier. Athena, with all her wisdom, guesses that the thief is a demigod—though with someone as a help—that plans to causes another war between the gods. She uses her powers to try to surely guess where her spear and the chariot may be found, with all her thinking and guessing leading to Edmonton in Canada. To help her with, she sends Lallaine to find both items, and also giving suggestions on who should she bring on the quest. |-|End Game= Turns out, it was indeed a demigod who wanted war to sprout out between the Olympians. A child of Ares, who used his ability to ride and drive the chariot away from his father, and also tried sneaking out Athena's spear to gauge more anger from both deities—with the help of a child of Hermes. And since both deities are powerful and led to the old Peloponnessian war, the demigods used them to cause another one, which might lead to the destruction of the Olympians and Olympus itself. The questers found out that both the demigods was seriously angry to the gods, and joined the Broken Covenant, causing him to make an idea that has a great chance to have annihilation. |-|Questers= Quest Giver: Athena Questers: #Lallaine Daniels (Athena) #Jesse (Peace Nymph) #Jordan Diablore (Ares) #Nin Daemon (Nyx) #Megan Chambers (Apollo) |-|Gifts= The questers will receive blessings from Athena and Ares—though not much. Lallaine: An emerald-prism pendant with filigree designs that can morph into anything that is connected to architectural designing that has more efficient ability than an ordinary one. Jordan: A small bracelet with black gems that is charmed with Ares' magic. It can turn into a shield that is enchanted to be sturdier then the average shield Nin: A simple silver-chained whistle from Athena and a help of his mother that can call to the shadows and form a war object, like a solid shield, sword, or spear without using energy. Jesse: A ring with sapphire gems embedded in it from Athena and some help from Harmonia herself. The ring gives Jesse the power to talk to someone—as if having an Iris message—for a limited time, as long as it is not an enemy. Megan: With the magic of Apollo (and the persuasion of Athena), a golden-chained necklace with an amber prism that lets her mimic any voice/sound that she had heard. |-|Locations= *Camp Half Blood: start of the quest: #encounters empousai who tires to lure some of the questers and takes a taxi to airport *Long Island MacArthur Airport (Islip Airport): #travel to Edmonton *Edmonton International Airport: #arrival in Edmonton #meet griffin, then some hellhounds #steals car for a drive to museum *Royal Tyrrell Museum of Paleontology #meet Mnemosyne in form of a tour guide, who helps questers in locating the spear and chariot, talking about a 'challenge' from some deities that would help them take care of the horses #encounter a few Laistrygonian giants #finds an abandoned car and drives to Calgary *Calgary Stampede Park #climbs up Calgary Tower to see full view of the Stampede Park and dine for a while #encounters the Erotes, which are now the ones who give the challenge as they confuse the questers. The challenge: to get Eros' torch and Anteros' golden club while trying to deal with the Kharites in the Stampede Grandstand (Both the Erotes and Kharites are playing with them) *Stampede Grandstand: #finally finds the chariot, horses complete, wandering around the many wagons and horses with the now the help of the Erotes as they had completed the challenge #meets Nemesis in a form of a rodeo to inform confusingly about Athena's spear, leaving shortly *Airport Trail Tunnel #travels there with the Ares quester driving the chariot #finally finds the spear together with the thieves, who was hiding inside huge rooms in the tunnel where a construction was still taking place #abrupt attacks from a few lamiai #Hermes and Phobos arrives under the order of Athena to take the spear and chariot and sentence the thieves Quest Camp Half-Blood Lallaine: '''She wakes up in a daze, trying to understand what she had dreamt of. ''Spear and chariot, missing? Apollo and Ares kids? Underworld and peace? What in the world? ''She gets up and throws some clothes on and goes outside. It is earlier than she expects, but she heads straight to the cabin in front of theirs', Ares'. Once she arrives, she knocks on their door. '''Jordan: He was awake playing video games because he couldn't sleep when he heard the knock and got up answering the door with a yawn "Hey" he said. He was wearing a simple t shirt and some sleeping pants his hair all messed up as it was early in the morning. "What's up Lallaine?" he asks the fact dawning on him that if she was here at this time there could be a problem. Lallaine: '''"There's a serious problem." She breathes first before telling him. "My mom sent me a dream. Her spear is lost, and your dad's chariot is, too. So, we need to find it take it back," she says, not really calm. "And I need your help. Anyway, you're a kid of Ares." She stomps her foot for no reason. "Ugh, why now?" she mutters to herself. '''Jordan: His eyes widen at the mention of his dad's chariot "Uh oh my dad is probably going to be like wrecking stuff trying to get it back we better get that back but we are going to need some help we can't do it ourselves who should we take?" he says as he thinks about what he needs to get in order to leave camp for the mission Nin He walks by, baton clipped to his waist and shirt tucked into his pants, drinking a bottle of water when he passes by the Ares cabin. Feeling worry free from his recent work-out Nin waves at the two talking by the door "Hey you guys!" and takes another swig of water. Stopping because he feels the tension in the air and the attitude of the two he watches but, he shrugs thinking "probably nothing, mind your own". Lallaine: '''"My mom said I need to bring a child of Ares—that is you—and of Apollo, of the Underworld, and osmeone connected to peace, maybe a Harmonia kid...or even a nymph..." Her attention then gets snatched by Nin, and she stares at him for a while when something clicks in her head. ''Underworld. ''"Nin!" she starts. "You're a child of Nyx, right? Please, I need your help!" She tells him everything, using her hands a lot. '''Megan: Having a degree of control over disease was seriously helpful for her. Yeah, working in the infirmary was great, but now when someone got a cold, she could make a house call and deal with their ish. In fact, that day she had just been making a house call for a daughter of Ares, who seemed to not be feeling well. She finished up her work with the girl, leaving her in bed sleeping. She quietly closes the door, not wanting to wake her. When she turns around, she is greeted by three conversing faces. Megan is caught a little by surprise, as she'd been wrapped up in her thoughts. "Oh hi guys," she whispers, giving a pleasant smile. "Just on my way out." Lallaine: '''And she sees Megan of Apollo's Cabin walking towards the Ares cabin. ''Are all of the people I need coming to me? Gee, thanks Mom. ''She decides not to really apply the last part on her mom. "Megan," she calls. "I need your help. I've got Jordan already, and I also need you and Nin. This is a quest, honestly." She frowns on the idea. "An Ares and Athena problem again." '''Nin Sees the need of the girl in front of her and shrugs grinning widely "why not I am game Lallaine". He extends his hand for a shake and thinks what he will need to bring with him already excited for the quest to come. Jordan: He comes back with his bag packed with the standard military equipment needed for a long term mission along with his weapons and other stuff. "Well I think I am ready" he says as he comes back with his stuff to the group and sits on the bench and watches the conversation intently. Megan: She pauses to think for a moment. "Well, I was going to work for the infirmary this afternoon, and I was booked all week, but I'm sure Ali wont mind covering for me while I'm gone." She smiles. "Sure, I'm in!" Lallaine: '"Oh, thanks, guys! Well then, we have to leave in an instance. Get everything you need, let's meet by the camp entrance, okay?" She splits apart but then remembers something. ''Peace. t"Oh, great," she mutters, when someone came up in her mind. Not a second word, she sprints for Jesse. '''Jesse: He happens to be a few feet into the forest ,leaning upon a tree in a deep slumber. In one hand he is holding a half-empty bottle of vodka,while the other is rested upon his lap. Suddenly in the midst of his intoxicated black out, he wakes up as vomit spurts out of his mouth ,and onto the newly moist soil. Lallaine: 'She passes by the trees leading to the forest, and luckily happens to spot Jesse fast enough. She runs towards him, and sees him puking. "Jesse!" She kneels in front of him and rubs his back. "Are you okay? Why in th world are you drinking?" Then she takes the bottle of vodka away from him. "Look, there's no time. Come on!" '''Jesse: '''Jesse staggers to his feet,and then attempts to catch his balance. "peace spirit jesse,a-t....your serivce?" he says as he salutes Lallaine. "Where we going?" he mumbles as he wobbles behind Lallaine. '''Lallaine: '"Oh, great." She puts his arm around her shoulders and helps him walk towards the others. "You're the only one—I know—who can help—" she staggers while trying to carry his weight, "—me in this quest I have!" she yells as she slowly makes way towards the camp's main. '''Nin He grabs a black cloak from the cabin and puts on an ash grey shirt with a few belongings and his baton on his waist he rushes to catch up to the others. He watches quietly as Lallaine drags and carries the drunk spirit up the hill towards main and shakes his head. "This outta be fun" he mutters while putting the hood on the cloak up and swinging the bag onto his shoulder. Jordan: 'He notices Lallaine trying to drag Jesse so puts his bag on and runs over to her "Here let me do it" he tries to take Jesse from Lallaine before putting the spirit on his shoulder and walking with her '''Lallaine: '"Oh my gods, thanks," she says as she follows up with Jordan. They reach up in the meeting point. "Is everyone up and ready? We gotta go." '''Jesse: He appears to be puzzled about where he is until Lallaine asks if everyone is ready. "Im ready!" he shouts in child like excitement . Lallaine: '''"Great, Jesse. Get to your senses!" she tells him. "Wait for me." She runs back to her cabin and goes take her pack, just the necessary things, and run back to the others. "Okay, Jordan, Nin, Megan... you guys all done?" '''Nin He grins, the hood obscuring the top half of his face, and only showing his too bright teeth. "At the risk of sounding cliché. I was born ready!" He chuckles at his own joke and pulls out some gum. Jordan: "Ha ha very funny" he says towards Nin with a grin "Now where are we going?" he says to Lallaine Megan:She has her bow by he side and a pack on her back. "I agree with Nin" she says laughingly. "Born ready." She looks expectantly at Jesse. "You sure you can make it through the whole quest sober?" Although she didn't really know him, he seemed like the type of guy to enjoy alcohol in abundance. Lallaine: '''"Okay, guys. We must go. Now." She ushers them towards the arch, which is already part of the camp's borders. "Think our journey will start here. We need to take a flight from Islip Airport, and that'd be a taxi from here to there. What do you think?" '''Nin "It's your call boss but do we have any snacks and maybe some gifts from the goddess?" He says as seriously as possible because snacks can mean life or death sometimes. Jordan: "We aren't going to be able to catch a taxi or a plane if this guy is drunk so either we need some godly mode of transportation or we are stuck in a holding pattern until he is sober" he says motioning to the passed out drunk spirit on his shoulder Jesse: He begins to squirm a little bit,until he falls off of Jordan's shoulder "I - sorry" he slurs. "I have...idea?" he says as he starts digging through his pockets until he pulls out a baggie of some sort of crushed up Adderall. He gets a pinch of the orange powder and proceeds to snort it up his nostril. "YES" he screams as he hits his own chest. "LETS GO" he screams as he rolls,and stands up. He staggers a bit as he catches his balance but seems to be able to stand on his own. He gets another pinch of the orange powder and snorts it. "YES!!" he screams "You wa-nt so-me?" He says as he holds the baggie towards Jordan. Jordan: He raises both hands and conjures a pair of undead confederate soldiers and has them turn their loaded rifles on Jesse "Jesse listen up we are on a mission here you see so you better get your act together if you know what's good for you" he says his eyes glow a little red with power as he turns to the rest of the group and whispers "Hopefully that will knock some sense into him" Lallaine: '''"Hmm..." She starts to think whilst her hands on her waist. She then rummages in her bag and finds a sandwich, a bottle of water, a thermos of coffee, packs of ambrosia, other snacks, and other things only she knows how to use. "Could nectar even help?" she asks wondering. "Though he needs to eat and... maybe drink some coffee then he'll be fine." She sighs, thinking about drachmas. "Or, we could just contact the Gray Sisters if you wish. '''Jordan "Coffee will just give him more energy. He is dangerous when he is unpredictable I suggest we sedate him and manipulate the mist so he looks like some form of luggage so we can board a bus or a plane. Because even if we were to contact the grey sisters, they won't always be there throughout this mission to bail us out of trouble so I would suggest we take a plane to our next destination and find some sort of ride that will last some time that way we have dependable transportation and we also remain out of the eye of the public or monsters cause the last thing we need now is the mortal authorities or worse the Army to start getting on our trail because that simply introduces more hostile encounters and gives our opposition even more numbers against us" he says as he rubs his chin in thought as he pats her shoulder softly "I think that is our best course of action in the immediate term and we can adapt as we go" Nin Picks through own bag and finds a whistle that wasn't there before. Hears Jordan say something about adapting but ignores it. "I want to use this now" he says quietly ignoring the group. Lallaine: '''"Great speech, Jordan," she says, laughing. "I just thought coffe might move away some effects of the alcohol. But since we are going to Edmonton, in Canada, we need a taxi to get to the airport that will take us there. For the taxi thing, we might manipulate the Mist—as Jordan says, or take the Gray Sisters' cab to the airport only, which is my idea. Once we get to Edmonton, I have the feeling that we'll get our own private ride, yes?" She looks at Nin. "And what's that you're holding?" '''Jordan: "My pleasure sugar" he says smiling back sincerely before seeing Nin. His face forms shock and his has one of his guards turn his gun on Nin "Drop...the...whistle we have no idea what it does or where it came from it could be dangerous" he says as he then makes the guard stand at ease with the other one still training his loaded weapon on Jesse. Nin He looks up sharply and says "best way to know is to use it ... right"? He puts it up to his lips and gathers air in his lungs "here goes nothing". He blows the whistle and nothing happens so he makes a move to put it in his bag until. Shadows race from the edge of the house towards him ,wrapping around his arm, and making a shield of shadows. "Let's use the cab, it could be fun." Jordan: He turns to Lallaine "Next time remind me to disarm him" before turning to Nin "Which cab?" OOC: You never mentioned a cab? Lallaine: '''She turns sharply at Jordan. "Don't call me sugar. But yes, disarming is good." She turns to the group. "Alright. So what cab are we seriously going to take? I need your vote, guys. Mortal or Gray Sisters'?" she aks irritably. '''Nin The shield dissolves and he hangs the whistle from his neck "lets take the gray sisters, like I said, it could be fun". He smiles from under his hood enjoying being around this group. Jordan: '"Relax just messing around" he says with a boyish smile "But on that note we should take mortal cause it would cause us less trouble and make it harder to track us" he says his face turning serious '''Lallaine: '"Alright, fine. Mortal cab it is, then." She makes sure her bag is tightly hanging on her shoulder. "As I have said a lot of times, cab to airport to Canada. Jordan and Nin, help Jesse on the way while get to a cab. Megan, you and I will lead on them, take watch 'til we know it's safe—well, not-so-in-danger," she explains, sheathing her dagger. '''Nin He shrugs just wanting to get a move on and tries to just throw Jesse over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "We're off to see the WIZARD!" he says loudly as he does so hoping someone will finish it and break the tension. Megan: She sighs. "The wonderful wizard of Oz." She shouldered her bag and began moving towards the front, getting near Lallaine. "You sure it's a good idea to leave the boys to their devices, without one of us watching?" She asks, quite concerned. Jordan: He lifts up Jesse and drops him on Nin's back "You carry that dude and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" he says as he reduces his number of troops down to one and walks behind Megan and Lallaine conversing with the skeleton soldier about weapons before walking beside Megan as she speaks to Lallaine "Your going to make a great mom one day you know that" he tells Megan with a chuckle before turning to Lallaine "Your going to make a great general and mom one day honey" he says to her smiling Lallaine: '"Well, it looks like the boys are on it. We're on with monsters. I'm sure there are some of them out here," she says to Megan before Jordan slips in. "Seriously Jordan? Do you and me have a problem?" She slaps her forehead and grips the hilt of her sheathed sword. "Ugh, I'm going to die. Just get on your jobs, guys. We're on to the road," she says, trying to ignore Jordan with his unusual attitude. '''Jordan: '"Always ready for a good fight" he says taking his sword out and watching it gleam in the sunlight. He then look at Lallaine very seriously "Your not going to die on this quest you understand? I will take it upon myself to make sure of that" He says before looking forward with a straight face as they reach the street and he hails a cab for them '''Nin He grunts as Jesse is put on his shoulders but smiles as Megan joins into the song. He looks at the bond the group shares and is starting to form and thinks "This may just be fun". He looks left and right down the street searching for cab while Jordan whistles for one. Lallaine: '''"This is stupid," she says, rolling her eyes. "No monsters? We should've encountered even just one by now." '''Jordan: He looks at Lallaine "I have this feeling we are being watched on that note so you guys just be ready for combat we can't trust anybody out here" he says as the cab comes and the door opens Nin He mutters about getting a bad feeling about this and puts his whistle between his teeth. Leaning to one side he gently tilts Jesses to the floor and holds his weight up so he doesn't fall. Lallaine: '"So, if ever—" She hears a faint crunch of leaves and a hint of a whisper. She pauses and looks around, alert. "Guys, have you heard—" The sound continues, frightening her. '''Monster: ' With her comrades, they went in nearer, sensing a huge scent of an enemy, and maybe lunch. Crouching behind trees, they followed the demigods around. Seeing the drunk one, they though it was an easy target, so planned on him. '''Nin The feeling grows increasingly stronger, so much so, that he taps Jordan trying to communicate with his eyes that something is coming and it is not the cab. He searches for somewhere to set Jesse down when he too hears the crunching sound Lallaine alerted them about. "Jesse if you can hear me in your subconscious! I am going to need you to wake up and do it now!" he whispers directly in Jesse's ear. Category:Summer June